


Fox Chase

by auroradream



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kitsune, M/M, Mating, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroradream/pseuds/auroradream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Adam brings home a kit after a hunt he ends up with something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fox Chase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janesgravity (janescott)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janescott/gifts).



> **Warning** :Momentary non-graphic non-con that becomes consensual.
> 
> Written for the [Happy Bertidays](http://happybertidays.dreamwidth.org/) Holiday gift exchange.
> 
> Thank you to [samanthahirr](http://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthahirr) for being my beta. You rock as always. And thank you to the ladies of the Kradam mailing list.

Adam loved foxhunting. It wasn’t a blood thirst for small prey, but something else. It was the social nature of a hunt and the athleticism—an excuse for men and women to go out on horseback and be a part of nature and a history. Adam loved the socializing, the horses and hounds, and even the foxes that so often gave them the slip.

He hung his scarlet coat over a hanger in his trailer’s dressing room, shivering in the frigid air while his muscles ached from a long, hard ride. With quick motions, he pulled on a heavier, less formal coat. A cold, wet nose pushed at Adam’s hand when he stepped out of his trailer. He smiled at the hound. “Hey there, Quincy, shouldn’t you be in the hound trailer with the rest of the pack?”

The hound gave a soft woof before he turned to nose at Adam’s upturned helmet that was sitting on the step into the trailer. Adam turned when the hound started to growl. It quickly escalated to a warbling howl. It was then that he saw the flash of red fur sticking out from the brim of the helmet. Hip-checking Quincy out of the way, Adam scooped up the helmet and looked inside…at the tiny fox kit all curled up.

“Oh, baby, what are you doing here? Where is your momma?” he cooed. The kit was so small, it looked barely weeks old, and it definitely didn’t look old enough to have strayed so far from its mother. Bleary brown eyes slit open to peer at Adam before they closed again, the kit covering even more of its head with the thick tail.

Most of the meet was gathered around the spread out food and hot drinks, their breath steaming in the cold air. Few paid any attention to Adam as he wandered into the crowd until John saw what was in Adam’s helmet.

“Jesus, Adam! What the fuck are you doing with a fox in your helmet?” John reached out a finger to poke at the kit before Cheryl slapped his hand away.

“You idiot,” she said, “don’t you know not to poke wild animals? It’s amazing you don’t have rabies yet.” She reached for the helmet, which Adam easily handed over to the resident vet of the hunt. “A bit early in the season for kits, don’t you think?”

Adam nodded, noticing everyone’s attention. “Yeah, plus, it looks too young to be away from the den. Think it got separated from its mom during the hunt?”

John shook his head, “None of the vixens in the area are raising kits this young right now. Most won’t even give birth until February at the earliest. Cheryl, think you could take the little one home? It won’t survive on its own during this time of year.”

The thought of the little kit going home with Cheryl suddenly made Adam feel like his heart was in his throat. He watched as the kit in his helmet began to stir, its eyes opening with lazy blinks before they flew open, startled. As the fox struggled to stand, Cheryl lost her grip on the helmet, and Adam just barely caught the helmet when it slipped from her hands. As soon as his grip steadied the hard hat, the fox calmed and settled once again into a tight curl.

“Um, how about I take him home? I’m between assignments right now so I can devote time to getting him healthy.” Adam pulled the helmet into his body, peering down at the red bundle of fur.

“Adam, this is a wild animal. It’s going to be a bit tougher than caring for a sick hound.” Cheryl’s hands were coming back to take the helmet from him.

“Just for the night? I’ll bring him to your office tomorrow morning, first thing. I promise.” He turned beseeching eyes toward her.

She huffed, and John laughed softly at them, until she relented. “You better be at the office at 8 AM. And your pleading baby blues won’t keep me from kicking your ass if you aren’t there!”

“I promise!”

“Hold on a sec,” John said and trotted off to his trailer. Adam watched him for a moment before he turned back to the kit, who had opened an eye to watch him. John came back with what looked like a cat carrier in his hands. “This should fit the little one just fine. Had it in my dressing room from when we had to take the cat with us during an overnight. He was not a happy camper.”

Adam’s brows rose. “I’m sure he wasn’t. Thanks. Go ahead and set that down on the passenger side of my truck and I’ll see if I can’t coax it out of my helmet.”

\---

Getting the kit into the carrier was a smaller ordeal than Adam expected. It just took a slight tip of the hat and the kit oozed into the carrier and curled up again, brown eyes watching Adam with an intensity that was starting to set him on edge. Loading Cheeks up was blessedly struggle-free as well, the horse walking onto the trailer with ease even though that morning he had nearly pulled free from Adam’s hands when getting on.

Once home, with Cheeks settled with the other horses, Adam carefully took the carrier inside. The house was quiet; Sauli had been gone for almost a month now, the spaces he once filled empty and dusty. He set the carrier down in the large crate used when keeping a hound in the house overnight for the hunt. He watched as the fox carefully stepped out and did its business on the newspaper in the back of the crate before curling up on the soft blanket in the front. 

Adam cut up scraps of raw chicken and deposited them in the crate along with a bowl of water before tackling the housework he had been putting off all week. It was his tradition: Saturday was spent on a lesson in the morning and time with his non horse-crazy friends, and Sunday was for the hunt and housework. By the time Adam sat down to eat dinner, he had finally changed the sheets on his bed, done a load of laundry, and vacuumed. The TV was dull background noise as he cleaned up the dishes and then set to cleaning tack. The smell of saddle soap and oil helped him settle his mind and prepare for the week ahead. 

“Well, little guy,” Adam said after a yawn forced its way out, “I think it’s time for bed. You be good until I can get you into see Cheryl in the morning.”

Adam crawled naked into bed and quickly fell asleep. The tight heat slipping down his cock was the best kind of dream, until he realized that he _wasn’t dreaming_. 

His eyes flew open to see a gorgeous man straddling him, head thrown back in pleasure as he sank further down Adam’s dick. For a moment all Adam could do was stare in shock as the man lifted himself up and then back down, moans slipping past the parted full lips, before he attempted to lift the man off with hands on the shapely hips. As soon as Adam touched him though, his head snapped forward and sharp brown eyes met his. He pulled Adam’s hands away with a surprisingly strong and tight grip and pushed them down against the bed next to Adam’s shoulders.

“Mate,” he purred at Adam. “I smelled you while you chased my one-formed kin.” He ground down against Adam’s pelvis, making them both moan.

“What?” Adam could barely pull his brain together as the man continued to move against him. “One-formed kin? What are you talking about? Who are you? And why am I weirdly comfortable with non-consensual sex?”

The man froze, looking down at Adam as though trying to understand what he’d said, as if he didn’t recognize all the words. Then his eyes widened, and he scrambled off Adam and pushed himself against the footboard, trying to appear smaller than he already was. “Consent, I know this word. I know it means permission given, and you did not give permission… I just took. This is bad. I am not to take without permission, but you smell of mate and pleasure and love and completion.” 

Adam pulled himself up to lean against the headboard. Not wanting to be naked for their conversation, he drew the covers up over his lap and tossed a pillow toward the other man. He looked at the pillowed in confusion before pulling it closer to sniff. 

Taking a deep breath, Adam smoothed the sheet over his thighs, trying to ignore his persistent erection. “How about you tell me your name and we go from there?”

“Kris. I’m called Kris when human.” The brown eyes met his with an intense gaze. “My fox form’s name is hard to say with a human mouth.”

“Fox…form?” Adam’s eyebrows rose.

“Yes, the kit you brought home. That was me. I just recently reached my 50th year and was able to change to a human.”

 _The fuck?_ “What…what _are_ you?” Adam whispered, his voice trembling over the three words.

Kris scrambled up, discarding the pillow as he settled on Adam’s lap, his hands cradling Adam’s face. “Don’t be afraid! I’m a kitsune, a fox spirit. And you are my mate, my Adam.” 

“Your English is already better…how is your English already better? And why am I focusing on that?”

“Human minds often focus on easier details until a rationale gives them the ability to focus on the harder topics. And as for my English, I was still caught up in the fox-mind and unaccustomed to human speech and thought.” Kris smiled at Adam, fingers petting at his skin. “In my fox form I caught your scent, and my instincts drove me to you. And when I changed into my human form, those instincts were still running strong. I apologize for touching you without your permission.”

Adam couldn’t help returning Kris’ smile, his own hands coming up and resting on the hips he had felt before. “I’m still a bit confused and freaked out, but how about we both put on some pants and talk about it in the morning? Hopefully by then I’ll have either woken up from this dream and I’ll be taking a kit to Cheryl or I’ll be having coffee with said kit-turned-human and thinking up a story to tell her about where the kit went.”

“Or,” Kris wiggled against Adam’s still-hard cock, making him moan. “We could continue mating.”

“Kris…” Adam lost whatever counter argument he may have had when Kris arched his spine and rotated his hips. Adam’s eyes landed on Kris’ flushed erection. His baser instincts took over, and Adam rolled them with a growl, pulling the sheet out from between the two of them. The touch of warm skin against warm skin made Adam’s senses buzz, and he began to run his fingertips over Kris. He was lightly tanned and toned, adorable freckles on his shoulders that Adam had to lean down and run the edge of his teeth against. That action made the smirk that had been on Kris’ face fall away with a gasp as he arched his body, trying to get even closer to Adam, his arms wrapping around him and legs pulling him in tight. 

“You don’t need to court me. I’m already yours.” Kris rubbed his cheek against Adam’s shoulder, scent marking him.

“Maybe,” Adam took a moment to reach under his pillow for lube, “I like courting you.” Adam flicked open the bottle and drizzled the slick fluid over his fingers, rubbing them together to spread and warm the lube before he brought his hand to Kris’ entrance. He was still loose from before, and Adam’s fingers slipped in easily, one then two, finally three with Kris writhing underneath him. The cries that left Kris’ mouth were eerily similar to a fox’s, enough to give Adam pause before he was caught by the enraptured expression on Kris’ face. 

His cock slid smoothly into Kris’ body, the tight heat making him groan and thrust deeply inside. All his usual caution with a new partner flew from him as he rutted into Kris. Adam felt his hands grip Kris tightly at the hips and when he glanced down, his knuckles and Kris’ skin were flushed white. Vaguely he thought he should take more care with the man…creature…being underneath him, but his body seemed to be moving without conscious thought. He saw his hand reach up and grip Kris by the hair, tilting his head back to bare his throat in a gorgeous arch that he had to lick. Adam tasted salt from sweat and what had to be Kris’ own flavor of musk that made his hips thrust almost cruelly into Kris, making him shudder and cry out.

Their rutting swept over them in a haze. Adam came back to awareness to find himself licking up the back of Kris’ neck—Kris now on hands on knees with Adam behind him—and biting down at the curve of shoulder and neck. The yowl that left Kris’ mouth made Adam shudder in surprised pleasure. Kris’ body clenched down on Adam’s cock and he gave another foxlike cry before slumping forward in an exhausted heap. Adam reached a hand around and felt Kris’ spent cock, wet with his own come from coming untouched. A clenching aftershock of Kris’ orgasm caught Adam offguard and he felt his own release rush through him with a groan. 

Shakily Adam rolled the two of them onto their sides, still spooned together, and lifted his mouth from Kris’ neck. A perfect impression and bruise of his teeth were left on the flushed skin. Carefully he drew his hips back, Kris moaning as Adam’s cock slipped free. 

“I should really clean us up,” Adam said, slipping his arms around Kris and holding him close.

Kris hummed and pushed back into Adam’s embrace. He turned to look at Adam, a sly grin on his face before he stole a quick kiss. “In the morning. Sleep now. I want you to fuck me again when we wake up. We can think of a story to tell Cheryl after.”

All Adam could do was groan and huff laughter into the back of Kris’ neck before he slipped into exhausted slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://happybertidays.dreamwidth.org/6603.html)


End file.
